When a Man Loves a Woman
by LitLover 101
Summary: Caroline has had a long day and all she wants is a bath. What she gets is the surprise of the lifetime when a certain Original thinks of a way to reach out to her without breaking his promise. Klaroline.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries in any shape or form. That goes to Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec and the CW. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is my special Klaroline day after Valentine's event. I just couldn't get this song out of my head since I saw **_**The**__**Big**__**Chill**_** again. So, I hope you like the story. Check out "Truth at the bottom of Tiny Glasses" this coming Thursday. Also please, check out the Klaroline petition and the Klaroline Buttons project where you send 100 buttons to the CW network in support of Klaroline at Klaroline magazine. The project's deadlines are March 5 to sign up and the date to send to your buttons is March 12****th****. These are suggestions not expectations. Thanks. **

**When a Man Loves a Woman**

Caroline Forbes came back to her dorm room from classes. She was exhausted and just so relieved that no one was around so that they could tell her about some kind of new drama. Maybe Katherine had stolen Bonnie's body this time. Or Damon was ripping the heads off half the vampire community of Virginia. Or Silas was back. Or someone killed poor Jeremy. Again. She just wanted to relax.

Long soak in the tub sounded good. Going into the bathroom with her toiletry kit, Caroline threw in lots of bubble bath and then sunk into the wonderfully warm water. Laying back, Caroline smiled to herself and then she heard her phone ring. Leaning over the edge, she frowned at the text from an unknown caller. "Umm… creepy new stalker alert."

Setting the phone down, Caroline laid back in the water and then she narrowed her eyes. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about what to do. "Yes, creepy _old_ stalker," she muttered aloud. "Really old stalker." Opening the text, she bit her lower lip.

"Turn on your radio," the text ordered her from her mystery texter.

Sighing, Caroline got out of the tub and walked across the room. Frankly, Caroline was surprised that they owned a radio. Walking back to the tub the irony of being a vampire who didn't have to worry about radios in the bathtub was not lost on her when she sat it down on the edge and turned it on.

Flipping stations, Caroline wondered which one she should flip to when she heard the DJ. "Hello, listeners. I hope that you're all warm and cozy. Looking forward to a cold night. So, snuggle up to a special someone while we play an oldie but goody recorded by an unknown artist. I'd love to know if anyone knows this artist because he's pretty good."

Caroline fiddled with her loafa as the song came on. Then she sat up at the sound of a familiar voice floating out toward her.

When a man loves a woman he can't

keep his mind on nothing else

He'll trade the world for the good thing

he's found

If she's bad, he can't see it, she can do

no wrong

Turn his back on his best friend if he

put her down

When a man loves

a woman, spend his very last dime

Tryin' to hold on to what he needs

He'd give up all his comfort, sleep out

in the rain

If she said that's the way it ought to be

Well, this man loves a woman

I gave you everything I had

Tryin' to hold on to your high class love

Baby, please don't treat me bad

When a man loves a woman, down

deep in his soul

She can bring him such misery

If she plays him for a fool, he's the last

one to know

Lovin' eyes can't ever see

When a man loves a woman, he can do no wrong

He can never own some other girl

Yes, when a man loves a woman I know

exactly how he feels

'Cause baby, baby, baby you're

my world

When a man loves a woman I know exactly how he feels

'Baby, baby, baby, you're my world

When a man loves a woman…

"That was previously recorded by Percy Sledge and Michael Bolton on different occasions of course. Tonight, listeners the song is dedicated to Caroline. I hope that you enjoyed that song, girl, because I think that man really means it."

Caroline could barely hear the radio announcer's words because she was crying and laughing at the same time. She could not believe that Klaus had recorded a song for her. Crazy, love sick fool. Biting her lip again, Caroline picked up her phone.

Klaus,

Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day.

Caroline

Setting the phone down Caroline was surprised when her phone buzzed again seconds later.

Caroline,

The pleasure was all mine.

Love,

Klaus

**There you go. Thank you for reading. Faving, following and reviewing. Let me know what you think in a review. I just thought this song was very Klaroline. I will see you on Thursday with another Klaroline one-shot. **

**Love,**

**LL**


End file.
